


Somno

by LooIsHere



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Il va y avoir de l'évolution dans les tags que tout le monde se calme, Loss, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: "Il n'est aucune sorte de sensation qui soit plus vive que celle de la douleur; ses impressions sont sûres, elles ne trompent point comme celles du plaisir." -Marquis de Sade.Arno se demandait si son âme n'était pas exposée à la vue de tous et particulièrement à celle, inquisitrice, de Bonaparte. Non, il ne croyait pas en une quelconque âme-sœur chimérique: il était simplement troublé de la justesse déconcertante avec laquelle Napoléon arrivait à l'atteindre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou c'est re-moi.  
> Est-ce que vous aimez l'angst ? (ouiiiiii) Bon ben nickel. 
> 
> Deux petites précisions: 1) je sais pas trop où va cette histoire, je l'ai commencée avec un but précis et en fait bon ben je m'en suis éloignée (déso pas déso)(ça m'arrive tout le temps en plus 'tain je tellement gère mal), 2) les tags sont fortement susceptibles de changer, tout comme le rating et le listing des persos !  
> (Point bonus aux commentaires sur l'autre fic: (j'sais bien que j'te l'ai trop dit, mais j'te l'dis quand même) merci, déjà, et je vous blâme à 600% pour mon envie de continuer à écrire sur ce pairing, SACHEZ LE.)
> 
> J'ai pris une ou deux libertés historiques (notamment le fait qu'entre mars et décembre 1794 Napoléon vivait à Nice) mais je jure que c'est pour le bien de l'histoire !  
> Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et comme toujours, bonne lecture !

 

 

Arno enjamba le pas de la porte et resserra sa prise sur le goulot de la bouteille de vin, puis il lâcha le cadre de la porte et son monde bascula. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu’une vive douleur lui fendit le crâne et les côtes. Quand il les rouvrit, la Vision d’Aigle se superposa douloureusement à la sienne pendant quelques secondes. Le gravier du sol s’enfonçait cruellement dans sa joue et il cligna les yeux, une fois, deux fois, et les couleurs vives s’estompèrent pour laisser place à l’obscurité étrangement réconfortante de la nuit. Il ramena ses mains pour s’appuyer dessus et se relever et constata, non sans étonnement mais surtout avec plaisir, qu’il était toujours accroché à sa bouteille et qu’elle n’était pas cassée.

 

Il la posa et se mit à quatre pattes avant de se hisser péniblement sur ses jambes et de se tenir au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre une fois de plus. Un rire idiot s'éleva de sa gorge avant qu’il n’ait le temps de l’arrêter. Il récupéra le vin, en but quelques gorgées et enleva la terre et les poussières accrochées à sa peau.

 

Puis il cligna encore des yeux et quand il les rouvrit, sa main libre était fermement accrochée à la rambarde métallique d’un balcon. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas là qu’il était il y a une seconde. Il haussa les épaules et passa par dessus l’appui de la fenêtre ouverte en ignorant sa vision trouble. Il était sur le point de s’accrocher au fauteuil à l'intérieur quand il vit le parquet s’approcher à grande vitesse. Il lâcha tout ce qu’il tenait -ou pensait tenir- et mit ses mains devant lui.

 

Sur l’instant, il se demanda ce qui lui fit le plus mal: son crâne rencontrant une surface plus dure que lui une fois de plus, ou le bruit sec de la collision qui résonna dans son cerveau plus fort qu’un coup de feu. Il grogna et se tourna sur le dos avec difficulté, après quoi il observa la fenêtre, plissant les yeux pour superposer les trois images qu’il voyait.

 

“Qu’est-ce que…”

 

Il tourna la tête en entendant une voix et il vit six flammes flotter vers lui. Ou neuf. Ou trois, peut-être. Il ricana encore.

 

“Arno ?”

 

L’Assassin tenta de lever les bras, mais ses mains bougèrent à peine. Alors il en posa une sur son abdomen et l’autre sur ses yeux et un rire nerveux secoua tout son être. Évidemment que ses pas l’avaient mené _là._ Il maugréa quelque chose et devina que c’était inintelligible quand aucune réponse ne vint. Alors il se lécha les lèvres avec une langue pâteuse et recommença, seulement pour être coupé.

 

“Non. Non. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui vous amène ni pourquoi vous êtes ivre-mort.”

 

Un gargouillis lui échappa et il observa les flammes se multiplier quand l’homme alluma d’autres bougies. Et cette fois-ci, il appuya la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux, incapable de retenir plus longtemps le sanglot qu’il avait ravalé et ravalé et ravalé pendant des heures. Et un autre sanglot suivit. Puis un autre. Puis deux. Trois. Cinq. Dix. Cent. Et d’un seul coup le monde s’effondra autour de lui et la douleur revint comme s’il n’y avait plus un seul gramme d’alcool dans son sang.

 

“Napoléon.” Gémit-il avec peine, et l’homme qui s’affairait à côté de lui s’arrêta. “Elle-”

 

Il n’arrivait plus à respirer dans la chaleur étouffante de cet interminable mois de juillet. Ses mains moites cherchèrent les boutons de son manteau, en vain: ses gestes étaient trop confus, trop flous sous le voile de l’alcool. Des doigts froids les chassèrent et ouvrirent manteau, gilet et chemise hâtivement. Il s’entendait plus qu’il ne se sentait haleter et il lui sembla respirer librement pour la première fois de sa vie quand ces mêmes doigts défirent le nœud de son foulard.

 

“Élise est morte.” Arno voulut crier, mais ce ne fut qu’un ridicule murmure. “Elle-”

 

Ses yeux se fermèrent lourdement et il enroula ses doigts autour de sa propre gorge. Rien n’y faisait, rien ne semblait apaiser la douleur. À côté de lui, il devinait que le vague brouhaha qu’il percevait par dessus les sourds battements de son cœur venait de Bonaparte. Il serra les dents et sa tête roula de l’autre côté.

 

“Germain l’a tuée.” Il s’étouffa sur les mots. “Elle ne méritait pas- Elle ne…”

 

Un râle de surprise étouffé quitta sa gorge quand Napoléon posa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine et elle lui sembla gelée. Il rouvrit les yeux et les aveuglantes couleurs de la Vision d’Aigle étaient là de nouveau. Et Bonaparte était toujours de cet insupportable doré arrogant. Évidemment qu’il l’était.

 

Napoléon le mit en position assise et le monde tangua violemment. Sa main s’accrocha à la chemise de nuit du militaire dans un réflexe qu’il espérait salvateur. La seconde d’après, il était en train de s’effondrer pour la troisième fois de la soirée, sur quelque chose de bien moins dur, et bien plus doucement. Pourtant, la douleur ne s’apaisa pas. Les larmes ne tarirent pas. L’impression de s’être fait arracher le cœur ne disparut pas.

 

“Élise…”

 

Une main tiède retira ses cheveux humides de son front et caressa son visage, et l’espace d’un instant, il oublia.

 

“Reposez-vous, Arno. L’alcool n’est pas…”

 

La voix de Bonaparte s’éteignit comme s’il comprenait que ses paroles n’avaient aucun effet. La dernière chose qu’Arno entendit fut son soupir épuisé.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Élise !”

 

Arno se réveilla en hurlant, trempé de sueur. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et il avait l’impression que sa gorge était pleine de verre pilé. Il toussa, s’assit et se força à respirer lentement, une main le soutenant, l’autre posée sur la poitrine. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour chasser la Vision d’Aigle qu'il semblait décidément avoir du mal à contrôler.

 

“Avez-vous soif ?”

 

Il sursauta et se tourna vers le fauteuil près du lit.

 

“Qu’est-ce que vous faites là Bonaparte ?” Croassa-t-il.

 

Un rire sec et dépourvu d’humour lui répondit. “Vous êtes chez moi.” Puis il se répéta, légèrement agacé. “Est-ce que vous avez soif ?”

 

“Pardon ?” Il examina la pièce qui n’était éclairée que par cinq bougies posée derrière Napoléon, puis prit le verre d’eau qu’il lui tendait et le vida à grande gorgées. “Je… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment des conditions qui m’ont mené ici...”

 

“Arno… “

 

“Qu’est-il arrivé ?” Le ton de sa voix, un mélange d’hésitation et d’inquiétude, ne lui plut pas du tout.

 

“Vous êtes arrivé il y a quelques heures avec une forte dose d’alcool dans le sang et vous m’avez dit que votre-”

 

“Élise.” Souffla-t-il quand tout lui revint soudainement.

 

Le Temple, l’épée, l’éclair. L’air se coinça dans ses poumons. Élise était morte. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et sa vision se troubla. Machinalement, il porta sa main à son cœur et la peine déferla sur lui en une vague destructrice.

 

“Je…” Hoqueta-t-il.

 

“Vous n’avez pas à parler si cela vous fait souffrir. Par ailleurs, vous devriez essayer de vous rendormir.”

 

“Où comptez-vous-”

 

“Dormez, Arno. Je veille sur vous.”

 

“Je ne peux pas, je… J’ai...”

 

“Ne venez-vous donc pas de vous réveiller ?”

 

Arno se tut. Il n’avait de toute façon plus la force de parler. Alors il se laissa retomber sur le dos et il laissa les larmes lui brûler les yeux jusqu'à ce qu’elles soient trop lourdes pour y rester. Et il s’autorisa à sangloter encore un instant, juste un instant, pour chasser la douleur.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Je suis désolée._

 

“Élise !”

 

Les mêmes poutres au plafond, le même écho de son cri, la même rapidité des battements de son cœur. L’Assassin se rassit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains

 

“J’ai rempli votre verre.”

 

Il hocha la tête et s’en saisit. “Vous ne dormez pas ?”

 

“J’ai de fréquentes insomnies, ce n’est pas nouveau.”

 

“Qu’est ce que vous faites, alors ?” Arno se massa la mâchoire: il avait dû serrer les dents en dormant.

 

“Je lis des rapports, j’écris; ou comme ce soir, je vous surveille et je m’assure que vous ne vous blessiez pas.”

 

“Je me souviens d’une époque où nous avions d’autres occupations quand nous nous trouvions dans la même chambre, vous et moi.” Dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

 

“Je ne pense pas que cette époque soit révolue.” Napoléon posa les feuilles qu’il tenait et alla s’asseoir sur le lit à côté d’Arno. Il plaça doucement sa paume sur sa mâchoire et essuya les dernières traces de larmes avec son pouce. “Bien qu’il me semble que ce ne soit ni le lieu ni l'heure d’y replonger.”

 

“Non, vous avez raison.”

 

“Vous avez encore quelques heures avant le lever du jour. Profitez-en encore un peu.” Il se levait quand Arno le retint par la manche d’un mouvement brusque.

 

“Attends…Reste. S’il te plait.” Il se pencha en arrière dans le but de se rallonger et pour une raison qu’il ignorait, une faible douleur se réveilla sur son flanc. Il grimaça avant de tendre sa main à Napoléon. “Ne me laisse pas seul.”

 

Bonaparte se demanda ce qui le poussa à s’allonger près de lui. La pitié, peut-être. La compassion, sûrement.

 

“Je ne suis pas sûr que-”

 

“Napoléon…” L’Assassin prit son visage dans ses mains et l’observa aussi longtemps qu’il le put avant que les larmes ne reviennent. “Élise… Élise était l’amour de ma vie.” La voix tremblante, il se remit sur le dos et fixa son regard vitreux sur le plafond. “Élise était toute ma vie…”

 

“Dors, Arno. Demain est un autre jour.”

 

Quand il fut enfin endormi, Napoléon remplit son verre et se remit à sa chaise. Il savait mieux que l’Assassin de quoi il avait de besoin: de temps. Pas de réconfort sous quelconque forme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Napoléon était là, au pied du lit. Une tasse de café à la main, il était plongé dans sa lecture. Arno se tourna sur le côté et se maudit immédiatement quand une vive migraine perça son cerveau. Il grogna et se mit sur un coude, portant sa main libre à son front.

 

“La nuit fut bonne ?”

 

La voix joviale -trop joviale pour être sincère- du militaire résonna sur les parois de son crâne comme une boulet de canon.

 

“Je vous en prie, ne parlez pas si fort Bonaparte.”

 

“Tu me traites de vous ce matin, alors ?”

 

Il se leva avec un sourire amer et disparut dans la pièce adjacente quelques secondes avant de revenir avec une autre tasse, qu’il posa sur la table de chevet.

 

“Buvez. C’est une infusion de camomille et de romarin, ça soulagera vos maux de crâne.”

 

Arno grimaça. “Comment le savez-vous ?”

 

“Il semblerait que le vin ne vous réussisse vraiment pas, mon ami. Dois-je encore une fois vous rappeler ce que vous faites ici ?”

 

Le visage défait d’Arno lui apprit que oui. Il soupira légèrement.

 

“Vous êtes arrivé hier soir dans un état d’ébriété fort avancé. Vous avez essayé d’enjamber ma fenêtre et vous êtes tombé fort peu gracieusement, je crois, au vu du son que vous avez produit. Je ne sais pas s’il est arrivé quelque chose d’autre ou si l’alcool et le choc sur le sol ont suffi à vous rendre confus, mais vous avez parlé près d’un quart d’heure sans que vos paroles n’aient de sens. Puis vous m’avez appris la terrible nouvelle concernant votre bien aimée. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Arno.”

 

“Et ensuite ?” Répondit-il en essayant d’ignorer la douleur lovée au creux de sa poitrine.

 

“C’est à peu près tout, ensuite je vous ai mis au lit et j’ai épongé le vin que vous avez renversé.”

 

“Je… Excusez-moi, Bonaparte.” Arno finit son infusion et resta pensif quelques instants sur le bord du lit.  

 

“Ce n'est pas la peine.”

 

“Je vous cause de nombreux ennuis. Je vous suis reconnaissant d’avoir pris soin de moi.”

 

“Vous avez subi un heurt émotionnel considérable, Arno.” Les paroles de Napoléon sonnaient vraies, comme s’il avait déjà fait l’expérience de ce désespoir. Puis sa voix changea de ton quand il rouvrit la bouche. “L’amour est un sentiment extrêmement puissant, ne l’étouffez pas.”

 

Arno resta silencieux un moment. Quand il leva les yeux sur le militaire, celui-ci détourna les siens calmement, comme s’il n’avait rien à cacher, comme s’il ne ressentait aucune honte à l’observer intensément. Puis il posa sa tasse, maintenant vide, sur le guéridon près du lit et se mit debout. À sa surprise, le monde vacilla et il eut un mouvement de recul, comme s’il perdait l’équilibre sur le pont d’un bateau naviguant sur une forte houle.

 

Napoléon se leva promptement et attrapa son avant-bras pour l'empêcher de chuter une nouvelle fois. Ce ne fut qu’une fois stable sur ses jambes qu’Arno remarqua enfin l’absence de ses vêtements à l’exception de son pantalon. Il fronça les sourcils.

 

“Où sont…”

 

“Vos vêtements ? Je vous les ai retirés hier soir. Les bottes pour une évidente question de confort, et le reste parce que vous aviez de la peine à respirer.”

 

“Vous n’aviez pas à faire ça.”

 

Napoléon ignora sa remarque et continua dans sa lancée en lâchant son bras. “À ce propos, j’ai fait préparer un bain pour vous. Prenez-le.”

 

Contrairement à ce que le militaire pensait, Arno hocha la tête, comme perdu dans ses pensées, et suivit Bonaparte vers un espace aménagé pour la toilette. Il y avait là, derrière un paravent, une baignoire en fonte remplie d’eau chaude, un bloc de savon et une serviette. De l’autre côté de la séparation se trouvait un petit cabinet fermé -qui contenait certainement les affaires de toilette de Bonaparte- sur lequel reposaient un miroir et un bassin.

 

“Prenez votre temps.” Déclara-t-il. “Si vous avez un problème, appelez moi, je ne serais pas loin.”

 

Il allait faire demi tour quand Arno posa une main sur son bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

 

“Merci.” Souffla-t-il.

 

Napoléon hocha la tête et s’en alla.

 

Quand il revint, Arno avait la tête dans les mains et s’il ne pleurait plus, Bonaparte devina qu’il avait passé un long moment à le faire.

 

“Arno.”

 

Il sursauta. “Excusez-moi.”

 

“Vous pouvez rester ici encore un peu, si vous le souhaitez, mais je pense que vous aurez bientôt à rentrer chez vous.”

 

Il coiffa ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et soupira. “C’est impossible.”

 

“Je n’ai rien à vous offrir de plus, mon ami. Je dois partir pour Nice dès demain.”

 

“Qu’avez-vous à y faire ?”

 

“Maximilien et Augustin de Robespierre ont été guillotinés hier. Je dois récupérer là-bas certains papiers dont je ne peux malheureusement pas vous parler.”

 

Arno hocha la tête, abattu. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà.

 

“Je serais de retour dans deux semaines.”

 

“Très bien.”

 

“Le chagrin ne sied pas à vos traits, mon ami. Rentrez au café-théâtre, la compagnie là-bas y est chaleureuse.”

 

Ce n’était pas de ça dont avait besoin Arno, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne dit un mot de plus. Alors Bonaparte retourna sur ses pas et partit aussi rapidement qu’il était venu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, vous voilà enfin !” Napoléon avait presque l’air énervé.

 

“Que se passe-t-il ?”

 

“Dépêchons, le repas va être froid.”

 

“Je vous demande pardon ?”

 

“Cessez de me faire répéter et pressez le pas.”

 

Bonaparte se leva de derrière son bureau et ne perdit pas une seconde pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à l’étage inférieur où il savait qu’un festin les attendait dans la salle à manger. Arno le suivit sans poser de question: après tout, même s’il ne s’en rendait pas vraiment compte, il savait qu’il était affamé, et son estomac le lui fit savoir clairement quand il gargouilla au moment où ils s’assirent à table. Celle-ci était remplie de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, et l’Assassin se demanda si Napoléon se faisait servir autant de plats deux fois par jour.

 

Ils se servirent et au lieu de se forcer vainement à lancer une discussion, ils se turent et mangèrent en silence, Arno plongé dans les souvenirs encore trop puissants des événements de la veille, Napoléon perdu dans la contemplation de ses choix futurs. Depuis la salle à manger plongée dans le silence, ils pouvaient distinguer le brouhaha de la cuisine un peu plus loin et le faible bruit des oiseaux au dehors.

 

Napoléon avala le morceau de viande qu’il avait dans la bouche et prit son verre de vin. En le faisant, il remarqua qu’Arno avait cessé de manger et qu’il regardait à travers la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils: non, il ne regardait pas dehors, il avait les yeux dans le vide; son esprit était probablement déjà loin. Alors il en profita pour l’observer un peu plus longtemps. Il porta d’abord son regard sur ses cheveux encore humides noués comme à leur habitude à la base de sa nuque -Napoléon détestait l’idée de devoir appeler cela un _catogan_ , il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d’utiliser ce terme à l’origine anglaise- dont une mèche s’échappait et tombait sur le côté de son visage, puis ses profonds yeux bruns qui fixaient sans voir, la peau décolorée de la cicatrice sous son œil gauche, les égratignures récentes sur sa joue et sa mâchoire, et la courbe de ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Il but une gorgée de vin sans les quitter des yeux et les regarda changer de position quand Arno les pinça dans sa réflexion.

 

Enfin, il baissa les yeux sur le liquide d’un riche pourpre qu’il faisait tourner dans son verre. Il se demanda, morbidement, ce que l’Assassin avait fait du corps de sa bien aimée. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi il était venu chez lui au lieu de rentrer au café-théâtre. De tout Paris, Napoléon était certainement la dernière personne vers qui il aurait pu et dû se tourner, et la preuve s’en imposait à lui sous la forme du départ plus qu’imminent du militaire pour le sud. Bonaparte soupira légèrement et reposa son verre dont le pied claqua faiblement sur le bois de la table. Le bruit suffit à sortir Arno de ses pensées.

 

“J’ai supposé que vous n’en voudriez pas.” Déclara le Corse en désignant du menton son verre.

 

“Non, en effet. Je crois que j’ai assez bu de vin pour une décennie, au moins.”

 

Le sourire discret de Napoléon n’échappa pas à Arno et il se fit la remarque que si les conditions avaient été différentes, il aurait lui aussi pu rire de son ivresse de la veille.

 

“Avez-vous terminé ?” Lui demanda-t-il, puis quand il lui répondit par l’affirmative, il continua. “Dans ce cas, je vais me retirer à l’étage. Vous pouvez naturellement m'accompagner, mon ami, mais je dois impérativement finir de lire ce rapport avant mon départ.”

 

“Je vous suis.”

 

Il se levèrent d’un même mouvement et montèrent les escaliers pour retourner dans la partie privée de la bâtisse où se trouvait la grande pièce à vivre -où Bonaparte passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler-, la chambre et la pièce réservée à la toilette. Une fois en haut, Napoléon ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour se rasseoir devant les feuilles qu’il avait laissée en tas sur le bureau et à se plonger dans sa lecture.

 

Alors Arno inspecta la petite bibliothèque dont les étagères croulaient d’ouvrages en tout genre: certains livres tenaient en équilibre précaire sur le bord de celles-ci tant ils étaient entassés. Il balaya la pièce d’un coup d’oeil et remarqua posée au sol une bibliothèque jacobite, elle aussi tellement remplie de livres que d’autres étaient empilés sur ceux déjà rangés. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur la bibliothèque murale et lut couverture après couverture en une tentative de trouver quelque chose d’intéressant. Non pas que la stratégie militaire et que les ouvrages classiques lui déplurent, mais il était las des Homères, des Corneilles et autres Voltaires qu’il avait lui-même déjà lus. Par dépit, il arrêta son choix à Thucydide et s’empara de _L’histoire du Péloponnèse_ plutôt que de _La Guerre du Péloponnèse_. Il prit soin de ne rien faire tomber en extrayant l’ouvrage et s’assit non loin, sur un sofa baigné de lumière.

 

Il ouvrit le livre et, avant de commencer, jeta un oeil dehors. Comme à table un peu plus tôt, la main glaciale du chagrin profita de ces quelques secondes pour enrouler ses griffes autour de son cœur. Il serra les dents. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à espérer, plus de dieux à prier. Élise était morte et rien ne la ramènerait plus. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il profitait de la douce chaleur d’été chez Napoléon comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il se demandait quoi lire et se plaignait de son mal de crâne alors qu’Élise avait perdu la vie. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement et une profonde haine l’enveloppa. Qui était-il pour agir ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il se prétendre aussi insouciant ? Il tourna la tête vers Bonaparte et manqua de hurler. Comment pouvait-il lui aussi faire comme si le monde ne s’était pas arrêté ? Ignorait-il donc à ce point les ombres qui menaçaient de dévorer Arno à chaque seconde ?

 

Il ferma le livre sèchement et le posa à côté de lui avant de brusquement se lever et d’habilement se glisser par la fenêtre. Il agrippa le rail du balcon et pendant quelques secondes sa vision scintilla et sa tête tourna. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer l’air à grande goulées, le forçant à entrer dans ses poumons trop contractés. La Vision d’Aigle était de nouveau là quand il les rouvrit, mais des larmes qu’il n’avait pas senti venir la rendaient floue. A travers le filtre bleu, la ville semblait intolérablement vivante. Sa poigne se resserra sur le métal du garde-corps et il ignora la douleur naissante dans sa paume. Son ouïe amplifiée par ce sixième sens, il lui semblait que son cœur battait aussi fort que les tambours de l’armée. Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et les rouvrit en espérant revoir la ville sous son jour habituel.

 

Il resta là un long moment, les pieds comme cloués au sol, à attendre que tout son être retombe dans cette sorte de léthargie issue du mélange de douleur physique et mentale qu’il subissait plus qu’il ne vivait depuis la veille. Une légère brise se leva et il soupira en relâchant la pression de ses doigts sur la balustrade. L’air fit bouger la mèche de cheveux qui s’était détachée du nœud et elle dansa sur son visage doucement, comme une imperceptible caresse.

 

Il sursauta violemment à l’appel de son nom.

 

“Ai-je interrompu le train de vos pensées ?” La voix posée de Napoléon s’était rapprochée.

 

“Non. Enfin, si, mais ce n’est pas très important.” Il se retourna et rerentra dans la large pièce. “Vous me vouliez quelque chose ?”

 

Le militaire rayonnait dans la lumière du soleil d’été et Arno n’en fut pas surpris: après tout, l’homme était Corse, il avait grandi sous le soleil et sa peau s’en était abreuvée durant toute sa jeunesse. Peut-être était-ce là la raison de sa pâleur étonnante pour un homme d’origine méditerranéenne; sa propre ambition et son caractère flamboyant lui suffisaient à resplendir sans l’aide de quelconque astre.

 

“Je souhaitais simplement vous informer que je dois préparer mes bagages pour demain.”

 

Arno l’observa intensément: la lumière faisait naître des reflets châtains sur les cheveux coupés courts qui tombaient sur son front, tout comme elle faisait briller ses yeux d’un bleu intense et illuminait les lignes franches de son visage et de sa bouche, en mouvement pendant qu’il parlait sans qu’Arno ne l’écoute. Son regard azur s’assombrit quand il fronça les sourcils et l’Assassin devina qu’il avait dû manquer une question.

 

“Arno ? Tout va bien ?”

 

Sans vraiment réfléchir et sans prendre le temps de se poser les bonnes questions, il fit un pas en avant pour effacer la distance qui les séparait et appuya sa bouche contre celle de Napoléon précipitamment pour empêcher ses propres inquiétudes de franchir ses lèvres. Il s’en sépara une seconde et, avant que le militaire n’ait le temps de protester, revint emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure dans les siennes. Il le sentit répondre après quelques secondes d’immobilité et il laissa un soupir soulagé s’échapper de son nez, puis il s’avança doucement vers le Corse et c’est le moment que celui-ci choisit pour faire un pas en arrière, qui les sépara.

 

“Arno.” Commença-t-il en secouant la tête, désapprobateur. “Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?”

 

Hagard, l’Assassin ne sut lui répondre. Son visage se froissa en une moue confuse.

 

“J’ai pour vous une très grande affection, mon ami, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela.”

 

“Excusez-moi, Bonaparte, ce n’est pas…” Il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur les mots justes. Il avait agi sous une pulsion instinctive née du terrible besoin de réconfort qui le hantait: il savait que ce n’était pas _ce genre_ de réconfort qu’il lui fallait. Le militaire lui répondit comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées.

 

“Le temps n’est pas encore venu pour vous de vous replonger dans une aventure amoureuse, je ne vous l’apprends guère.” Il fit une pause et ajouta, d’une voix bien plus basse: “Aussi passionné fut-il, je crains qu’il ne soit trop tôt pour songer à rallumer le feu qui brûlait entre nous auparavant.”

 

Puis il enchaîna, plus fort. “De plus, je ne vous laisserai pas vous noyer dans un échappatoire aussi temporaire que l’alcool ou le plaisir charnel.”

 

Arno décela une certaine tristesse dans les derniers mots que Napoléon prononça. “Vous valez mieux que cela, mon ami.”

 

Il l’observa faire un nouveau pas en arrière et remarqua à quel point son visage s’était fermé depuis qu’il avait parlé. Il se maudit intérieurement: non content d’imposer sa présence au Corse, il avait encore l’audace de le faire souffrir. Il l'interpella au moment où il se détournait pour aller préparer ses bagages.

 

“Je suis désolé.” Souffla-t-il.

 

L’homme le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête une fois, comme pour dire qu’ils étaient quittes, et disparut dans sa chambre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ce n’est que le soir, après un dîner tendu passé dans le silence que les deux hommes se parlèrent de nouveau. Tout deux assis devant la cheminée ou un feu avait été allumé, Napoléon se frottait la tempe, une tasse de café à la main, et Arno se tenait raide, les bras croisés, une jambe rebondissant nerveusement sur le sol.

 

“Pourriez-vous cesser, je vous prie ?” Demanda -ordonna presque- Napoléon, son irritation évidente.

 

“Cela doit faire plus de quinze minutes que je ne l’ai pas fait.” Rétorqua-t-il, peu enclin à se plier aux volontés de l’autre homme.

 

“Ce n’est pas pour autant que c’en est moins agaçant.”

 

“Vous savez pourtant que je n’y suis pour rien.”

 

“Hé bien ayez la décence d’essayer, au moins.”  Dit-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

 

“Et vous, essayez donc d’être moins malcommode.”

 

“Si cela ne vous sied guère, vous pouvez toujours rentrer chez vous, Arno. Personne ne vous force à rester ici, et s’il me fallait exprimer mon opinion, sachez que supporter votre imbuvable caractère est bien la dernière chose que j’ai envie de faire la veille de mon départ.”

 

Arno n’en revenait pas. Napoléon Bonaparte, grand héros du siège de Toulon, osait parler de son caractère. Il se tourna vers lui, incrédule. Lui, le vaniteux, méprisant et colérique Napoléon, se permettait de dire qu’il était imbuvable. Il eut un petit rire agacé.

 

“Il est certain que vous ne vous êtes jamais écouté parler, Bonaparte, sinon vous sauriez lequel de nous deux est le plus invivable.”

 

Le militaire laissa échapper un rire dépourvu de tout humour. “Hé bien, qu’attendez-vous ? Partez, mon ami. Je vous dirais bien de rentrer chez vous car là-bas, une-”

 

“Ne dites pas ça.” Arno grogna entre ses dents, persuadé de savoir ce qu’il allait rétorquer. “Vous n’en avez _aucun_ droit.”

 

“Dire quoi ? Que vous n’avez plus nulle part où rentrer parce que votre bien-aimée Élise était celle qui donnait un sens au mot foyer ?” Railla Napoléon d’un ton acariâtre.

 

L’Assassin se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Qui pensait-il être, ce satané Corse, pour croire qu’il était en position de parler ainsi d’Élise ?

 

“Ce n’était pas ce que vous vouliez entendre ?” Reprit-il, et Arno jura qu’il allait le tuer. “Vous n’aviez qu’à vous en aller quand je vous ai dit de le faire.”

 

Il se leva sèchement, posa la tasse sur la première table qu’il trouva et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. “En attendant si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je pars tôt demain et je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos élucubrations.”

 

D’un coup, toute la haine qu’Arno ressentait s’évapora quand la panique s’enroula perfidement autour de ses tripes. Il se leva d’un bond et essaya d’empêcher son cœur de battre trop vite.

 

“Attendez.” Les mots eurent du mal à passer dans sa gorge serrée par l’angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas être seul. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà. “Ne partez pas.” Il maudit le ton gémissant de sa voix et le tremblement qui s’était emparé de ses mains. Ridicule, voilà ce qu’il était.

 

“Qu’y a-t-il, maintenant ?” Napoléon fulminait toujours.

 

Arno força la phrase hors de sa gorge et il eut l’impression qu’elle lui écorchait les lèvres. “J’ai besoin de vous.”

 

Napoléon ricana froidement. “Allons bon.”

 

“S’il vous plaît.” A chaque nouvelle supplication, l’Assassin se sentait perdre un peu plus sa dignité. “S’il vous plaît, Napoléon.”

 

Bonaparte resta un moment là où il était à observer Arno et à essayer de comprendre, et au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, l’air renfrogné s’estompa de son visage. Au bout de ce qu’il lui sembla une éternité, Arno vit enfin le pli de ses sourcils disparaître. Napoléon soupira.

 

“Très bien.” Dit-il calmement, et contrairement à ce qu’il pensait, il semblait ne plus être courroucé. Il prit un des bougeoirs du bureau et souffla toutes les autres bougies avant de marcher jusqu’à la porte. Là, il se retourna vers Arno.

 

“Venez vous coucher, j’aimerais m’endormir tôt.” Indiqua-t-il avant de s’avancer dans la pièce.

 

Arno, pris au dépourvu, ne put qu’acquiescer et suivre son hôte. Il frissonna en entrant dans la chambre: contrairement à l’autre pièce qui avait été réchauffée par la cheminée, celle-ci n’avait pas profité du feu et il y faisait bien plus frais. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à l’âtre qui trônait sur le mur près de la porte -qu’il venait de fermer- et remarqua qu’il n’avait pas été utilisé depuis un certain temps.

 

“Vous ne l’allumez jamais ?” Demanda-t-il en s’approchant du lit à côté duquel Napoléon était déjà en train de se déshabiller.

 

“Seulement l’hiver.”

 

“Vous n’avez pas froid ?”

 

“Je préfère dormir au frais quand les températures du jour sont aussi élevées que celles que nous avons en ce moment. En revanche si vous, vous avez froid, je vous conseille de promptement vous mettre sous les draps. Nous aurons de toute façon bien assez chaud à deux.”

 

Cette dernière phrase mit un léger sourire sur les lèvres d’Arno. “Je vois…” Fit-il.

 

“Vous savez très bien que ce n’est pas ce que j’insinuais.”

 

Bonaparte, qui ne portait désormais plus que ses sous-vêtements, ne perdit pas plus de temps et s’installa sur le lit. Il se glissa sous le drap et la légère couverture puis porta son regard sur l’Assassin.

 

“Vous attendez quelque chose, peut-être ?”

 

Comme sorti de sa transe, Arno se mit lui aussi à retirer ses vêtements et il s’allongea à côté de Bonaparte en un rien de temps.

 

“Si vous n’avez pas besoin de lumière, je me permets de l’éteindre.”

 

Il souffla les bougies et il était sur le point de s’allonger dos à Arno quand celui-ci murmura son nom.

 

“Que se passe-t-il ?” Soupira-t-il, un faible agacement reprenant sa place dans sa voix.

 

Arno ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l’avait appelé; ç’avait été une sorte de réflexe qu’il n’avait pas retenu. La chaleur du corps près du sien se propageait agréablement sous les draps et il se demanda quand avait été la dernière fois qu’il s’était retrouvé allongé auprès de cet homme avec aussi peu de vêtements sur l’un que sur l’autre. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à tâtons sur le corps du militaire et il la fit voyager jusqu’à sa nuque, où il la posa. Quand il entendit le Corse prendre sa respiration pour parler, il pressa encore une fois pour les mauvaises raisons ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, Napoléon le repoussa sans lui rendre son baiser.

 

“Je vous en prie, Arno.”

 

Une main chaude vint prendre la sienne pour la reposer sur le matelas avant de la caresser brièvement.

 

“Ne vous infligez pas cela.”

 

Avec ces derniers mots, Napoléon se tourna sur le côté, dos à l’Assassin. Aussi fort qu’étaient ses sentiments pour Arno, il était avant tout un homme de raison; et la raison voulait qu’il ne fît de peine ni à Arno ni à lui-même. Après tout, son cœur s’était accoutumé à l’absence d’Arno avec le temps, et c’était mieux ainsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci et à la prochaine pour la suite ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ~  
> Laissez-moi vous présenter des lettres (parce que j'adore ça) et des écarts de l'histoire aussi grands que ceux de JCVD.  
> J'ai essayé d'adapter les dates et les circonstances du mieux que je pouvais pour coller à l'intrigue (enfin c'est pas vraiment une intrigue mais bon.)  
> Je vous annonce de la gambette féminine pour le prochain chapitre (osef) et désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais bon quelle idée de s'y mettre au début des exams, je sais, je sais.  
> Bref, bonne lecture !

 

 

 

 

 

> _Arno,_
> 
>  
> 
> _J'espère que vous êtes retourné au café-théâtre et que vous recevrez cette lettre. Je me dois de vous informer que je ne pourrais pas rentrer sur Paris avant un certain temps. À mon arrivée à Nice, j’ai à peine eu le temps de me rendre chez moi qu’un groupe de gardes nationaux m’a arrêté. Saliceti, cet infâme traître Corse en qui j’avais placé mes espoirs et ma confiance, a crié à qui voulait bien l’entendre que j’étais de mèche avec le conspirateur Maximilien de Robespierre et que j’étais un fauteur de trouble dangereux. Mes affaires avec son frère, Augustin, ont suffi à m’inculper pour complicité._
> 
> _J’ai été accusé de trahison et de dilapidation, démis de mes fonctions et emprisonné au Fort d’Antibes._
> 
> _C’est là le seul courrier que je pourrais vous envoyer: il m’a presque fallu supplier pour pouvoir vous écrire celui-ci et pour rėcupėrer quelques livres. Ne m’attendez pas à Paris car je ne sais point quand j’y pourrais rentrer._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

Arno soupira et se pinça l’arrête du nez en posant la missive sur la table du café à laquelle il s’était assise. Avant d’avoir le temps de maudire le militaire -ou peut-être était-il déjà en train de le faire inconsciemment- il ouvrit la seconde enveloppe dont l’écriture était bien plus élégante.

 

 

 

 

> _Très cher Arno,_
> 
>  
> 
> _J’ai entendu que tu étais seul à Paris. Je suis profondément navré d’apprendre le terrible sort qu’a réservé le destin à Mademoiselle de la Serre. Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi._
> 
> _D’autre part, j’ai appris que tu étais chez le jeune Bonaparte. Je ne te cache pas ma jalousie, mon bel Arno: que ne donnerai-je pas pour être celui qui te réconforte. Je sais que j’ai à mon horloge vingt-neuf années de plus que lui, mais elles sont gage d’une expérience autrement plus grande…_
> 
> _Si la solitude venait à te reprendre, sache que j’ai été libéré de prison il y a peu, et je crois que tu sais où me trouver._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bien à toi,_ _  
> _ _De Sade_
> 
>  

Il ricana dans sa barbe à l’ironie de la situation: Bonaparte entrait en prison quand Sade en sortait. _Ah, Élise_ , dit-il au radieux visage qu’il gardait gravé sous ses paupières, _tu es certainement en train de rire de mon infortune, et tu as bien raison._ Il plia les deux lettres et retourna à l’étage pour les poser. Penser à Élise était toujours douloureux, Arno savait que ça n’était pas prêt de changer, mais il essayait de ne pas se laisser sombrer dans le chagrin. Bien que Bonaparte soit maintenant loin -pour un certain temps, qui plus est- il ne souhaitait en rien réitérer cette expérience avec l’alcool. Il grimaça en songeant aux tournures que pourraient prendre sa soirée s’il se retrouvait par mégarde grisé chez Sade. Non pas qu’il ne l’appréciait pas, mais il se passait de sa présence sans trop de peine.

 

Il prit une feuille vierge et commença à rédiger un refus poli quoique ferme à l’intention du marquis: il s’agissait de ne pas le voir débarquer chez lui à l’improviste. L’espace d’un instant, il repensa à la façon indécente dont il avait baisé la main de cette femme à la Cour des Miracles et au regard qu’il avait lancé à Élise avant de lui tendre la main. Il secoua la tête brièvement: non, il n’avait décidément pas besoin de ce genre d’homme en ce moment.

 

* * *

 

 

“L’on m’a informé que votre voiture était prête, Monsieur Dorian.”

 

“Ah, très bien, merci. Je ne saurais vous conseiller de prendre soin du café-théâtre en mon absence: vous le faites déjà avec brio quand je suis là.”

 

“Oh, je vous en prie.” Sourit la femme chaleureusement. “Quand serez-vous de retour ?”

 

“Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de ce que je pourrais accomplir là-bas.”

 

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. “Ai-je déjà eu l’occasion de vous demander ce que vous alliez faire à Nice ?”

 

“Oh, je serais ravi de vous l'apprendre, Charlotte, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que vous le savez déjà.”

 

Un rire discret lui échappa et Arno ne manqua pas l’étincelle espiègle dans ses yeux.

 

“Pourriez-vous me faire envoyer mon courrier, si vous en recevez ?” Demanda-t-il.

 

“Avec plaisir, Monsieur Dorian. Quand vous aurez une adresse fixe à Nice, faites-là moi parvenir et je vous transmettrai les plis à votre nom.”

 

“Merci, Charlotte.”

 

Il lui lança un dernier sourire et sortit dans la cour pour s'installer dans la voiture. Son unique bagage venait d’être chargé, il ne manquait donc plus que sa personne.

 

“Allons-y.” Commanda-t-il au cocher.

 

* * *

 

 

“Vous n’y arriverez pas.”

 

“J’ai déjà réussi à vous faire garder ici, et il n’y a qu’un pas pour que je vous fasse sortir de ce trou à rats.”

 

Napoléon soupira dans sa barbe aux propos du comte.

 

“Vous ne m’avez pas rendu de faveur en m’ayant empêché de retourner à Paris, comte Laurenti. J’ai là-bas plus de moyens de négocier que je n’en aurais jamais ici.”

 

“Ne soyez pas arrogant, Bonaparte.” L’homme eut un petit rire agacé. “Je vous ferai libérer. Vous avez ma parole.”

 

Le jeune général dévisagea le comte un instant et émit un bref soupir de mépris par le nez avant de croiser ses mains dans son dos et de se détourner.

 

“Merci.” Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

 

* * *

 

 

Arno frappa trois coups à la porte qu’il devinait être celle de la résidence de Napoléon. Les informations qu’il avait réussi à glaner çà et là ne lui avaient permis que d’avoir le nom de la rue Villefranche, dans laquelle il se trouvait et qu’il venait de remonter jusqu’au numéro 1. Il ne fut pas surpris quand un homme mince à la posture élégante lui ouvrit.

 

“Comment puis-je vous aider, citoyen ?”

 

“Je suis à la recherche du général Bonaparte, commandant en chef de l’artillerie de l’armée d’Italie.”

 

“Ah.” L’homme fronça les sourcils. “Vous êtes ?”

 

“Un ami.”

 

“Bonaparte n’a guère d’amis ici.”

 

“Je viens de Paris. J’ai appris qu’il avait été emprisonné.”

 

Laurenti l’observa quelques secondes, pas entièrement convaincu.

 

“Dans ce cas, peut-être feriez-vous mieux de vous rendre directement au Fort.”

 

“Ce serait une perte de temps.”

 

“Vraiment ?”

 

Arno prit une longue inspiration agacée. “Il sera sorti d’ici quelques jours.”

 

“Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?” Rétorqua le comte avec un rire sarcastique.

 

“Parce que c’est moi qui vais l’en faire sortir. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser entrer, j’ai quelques opérations à effectuer avant sa libération.”

 

L’homme éclata d’un rire froid. “Cette demeure est encore la mienne et je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à y entrer, sans compter vos allégations fumeuses de liberté. J’ai moi-même essayé de le faire libérer, voyez-vous. Et il se trouve que mes efforts ont pour l’instant été assez infructueux malgré mon influence.”

 

“Ce n’est pas d’influence dont Bonaparte à besoin, mais d’ingéniosité. Si vous en disposiez, vous le sauriez déjà.”

 

Sur ces mots, il poussa Laurenti sur le côté et s’engagea dans la bâtisse en ignorant ses grognements outrés.

 

* * *

 

 

“V’s’avez de la visite.”

 

Napoléon leva les yeux de la large carte qu’il examinait au son de la voix de son geôlier.

 

“Encore vous, comte Laurenti ? Vous devriez arrêter de perdre votre temps à venir demander ma liberté conditionnelle, ils n’accepteront pas votre caution.”

 

“C’est accepté.”

 

La voix qui lui répondit le fit presque bondir de son siège, mais ce ne fut que quand il vit son propriétaire qu’il crut son ouïe. Soudainement à court de mots, il ne trouva qu’une seule chose à dire, d’une voix monotone et fatiguée.

 

“Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?”

 

Un sourire rusé naquit sur les lèvres d’Arno. “Je suis venu vous faire sortir.”

 

Napoléon jeta un bref coup d’oeil au geôlier qui n’avait pas bougé de devant les barreaux de sa cellule.

 

“Ce n’est pas la première fois que l’on me dit cela, et pourtant je suis toujours ici.”

 

“Sortons, alors.”

 

“Vous m’avez fait libérer alors que Laurenti est à la tâche depuis mon incarcération ?”

 

“Disons que votre comte manque de… Persuasion.” Dit-il en faisant sortir la lame fantôme de son brassard. Elle chuinta discrètement en se rétractant et le général hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

 

“Il ne leur manquait que cela pour accepter son offre. Vous voilà désormais presque libre.”

 

Napoléon plissa les yeux, suspicieux. “Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?”

 

“Au lieu de croupir ici, vous êtes assignés à résidence chez Laurenti.”

 

“Ah.” Il leva un sourcil. “Toute cette mise en scène juste pour une assignation à résidence. Je vous ai connu plus avare de théâtralité, mon ami.”

 

Arno sourit encore, résigné, et invita Bonaparte à regrouper ses affaires pour qu’ils puissent partir. Il n’avait pour seuls effets, comme décrit dans la lettre, que trois livres, une carte et quelques vêtements.

 

Dehors, une voiture les attendait et ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour monter dedans.

 

“Pourquoi êtes vous venu jusqu’à Nice, Arno ?” Demanda le militaire une fois les chevaux en marche. Il laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser celui de l’Assassin.

 

“Pour m’assurer que vous ne perdriez pas votre tête.”

 

“Touchante attention.” Ricana-t-il. “Mais je ne risquais rien.”

 

“Trente-deux généraux ont été guillotinés cette année, Bonaparte. Vous n’auriez été qu’un nom de plus sur cette liste.”

 

“Je ne crois pas que cela aurait affecté votre quotidien.” Il posa enfin les yeux sur lui.

 

“Vous vous méprenez.” Dit-il à mi-voix.

 

“Est-ce de la peur que je lis sur votre visage ?” Napoléon déclara avec un mince sourire, en observant les traits un peu trop tirés de l’homme assis en face de lui. “De quoi avez vous peur ?”

 

“Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous perdre.” Arno serra les dents l’espace d’une seconde. Évidemment que Bonaparte trouvait ça ridicule, il aurait dû le prévoir.

 

“J’ai déjà perdu Élise et c’est bien assez.”

 

“Ne me prenez pas pour plus sot que je ne le suis. Vous et moi savons pertinemment que-”

 

“Vous ne comprenez pas.” Arno se passa une main sur le visage, agacé. “Il n’est pas question de l’importance de mes sentiments, Bonaparte.”

 

Un lourd silence s’installa entre eux, et Napoléon choisit de retourner à sa contemplation du dehors. Il n’avait pas eu l’intention de se moquer d’Arno. Que pensait-il, qu’il se plaisait à le voir inquiet ? Il joua nerveusement avec un des boutons de sa veste. Et évidemment qu’il ne s’agissait pas de ses sentiments pour lui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’en était plus question. Il ignora la façon dont son cœur se serra à cette pensée et essaya de reporter son attention sur le paysage soporifique qui défilait à travers la fenêtre -en vain.

 

“Votre emportement vous portera préjudice, mon ami.” Finit-il par déclarer d’une voix basse. “Il n’y avait aucune raison de craindre pour ma vie.”

 

Arno resta interdit un instant et le militaire reprit avant qu’il n’ait le temps de former le moindre mot.

 

“Ne prenez pas la peine de me comparer à Mademoiselle de la Serre: elle et moi, nous n’avions rien de plus en commun que notre affection pour vous. Vous trouverez un autre point de repère, que je disparaisse ou non. Il n’y a guère besoin de dramatiser.”

 

Arno dévisagea Napoléon comme s’il avait vu un fantôme. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu’il venait de dire ? Son visage se froissa en une expression confuse et peinée.

 

“Vous pensez donc vraiment que vous m’êtes indifférent...”

 

“Je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous enticher d’un militaire, d’autant moins que vous cherchez quelqu’un à qui vous ancrer.” Il lâcha le bouton et retira ses gants dans lesquels il était inconfortable depuis qu’il avait senti la moiteur de ses paumes.

 

“En outre, je crois que vous avez d’autres contacts à Paris qui se feraient un plaisir de jouer ce rôle.”

 

L’Assassin soupira. Napoléon n’était rien de moins qu’aveugle. Il semblait croire qu’Arno était incapable d’aimer de nouveau -et sur le fond, il ne se trompait pas. Seulement, ce qu’il ressentait pour Bonaparte n’avait rien de nouveau. Alors il croisa les bras, fixa ses yeux sur la fenêtre opposée et, doucement, posa son genou contre celui du général en un acte de paix.

 

“Je ne devrais pas, en effet.”

 

Au bout de deux longues heures passées dans un silence qui devenait étouffant, la voiture s’arrêta enfin. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient parlé pendant le reste du trajet: Arno avait été absorbé dans ses pensées qui l’avaient menées aux personnes qu’il avait le plus estimé, et Napoléon avait oscillé entre la contemplation de la campagne et celle de l’Assassin. Il s’était rendu compte, au fil des minutes, qu’il s’était habitué aux nuances douces d’Arno et qu’il les préférait désormais aux tons trop vifs de l’extérieur. Le bleu azur du ciel, le vert sapin des arbustes, le jaune nankin des pierres; aucune de ces couleurs n’était aussi captivantes que celles, passées, des vêtements d’Arno, pâles, de son corps, ou sombres, de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

 

Quand il quitta la voiture, le soleil à son zénith l’éblouit et il garda les yeux mi-clos un instant pour s’habituer à la lumière. Il constata avec un certain étonnement qu’Arno n’avait pas remis sa capuche. Il allait lui en faire la remarque quand la porte du 1 rue Villefranche s’ouvrit sur un grand homme vêtu d’une redingote d’un mauve terne.

 

“Je vous remercie, comte Laurenti.” Déclara Napoléon avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

 

“Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je vous sortirais de là ?”

 

Arno retint de justesse un ricanement.

 

“En effet.”

 

“Toutes vos affaires sont au deuxième, je n’y ai pas touché. Les siennes aussi.” Dit-il en désignant Arno du menton. “Vous avez l’étage pour vous.”

 

Bonaparte ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête avant de prendre les escaliers. Arno fit un bref signe à l’homme et emboîta le pas au militaire.

 

“Comment connaissez-vous le comte ?” Lui demanda-t-il une fois en haut.

 

“Hm ?” Napoléon, qui était déjà en train de fouiller dans ses bagages, releva la tête. “C’est une longue histoire.”

 

Arno marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre, l’ouvrit et croisa les bras en s’appuyant sur le montant.

 

“Maintenant que je suis ici, peut-être pouvez-vous me dire dans quel but vous y êtes venu en premier lieu.” Lança-t-il.

 

“A moins que vous ne considériez la carrière des armes, je crains de ne pouvoir rien vous dire.” Il fit une pause, examina quelques feuilles et continua.

 

“Mais il s’agissait d’instructions secrètes concernant ma visite à Gênes afin d’étudier les meilleures routes pour… Disons, envisager l’entrée d’une armée de 40 000 hommes en Italie.”

 

L’Assassin leva un sourcil, ce à quoi Napoléon sourit. Il posa ce qu’il avait en main sur le bureau et fit lentement les quelques pas qui le séparaient d’Arno.

 

“Ce qui est désormais exclu, bien-sûr. Ricord a été arrêté aussi et je doute qu’une quelconque action puisse être effectuée en Italie avant un certain temps.”

 

Il croisa les mains derrière son dos avant de reprendre.

 

“Temps qui, je l’espère, me servira à établir les meilleures routes pour faire entrer une armée en Italie.”

 

Arno répondit au sourire espiègle du militaire en l’imitant.

 

“Tout cela en supposant que vous soyez libéré.” Dit-il.

 

“C’est une certitude.” Il jeta un oeil dehors. “Saliceti n’a su m’accuser que pour dilapidation et trahison. Quand le Comité du salut public verra que je n’ai pas un seul sou de la somme qu’il prétend que l’on m’a envoyée et que le voyage que je devais faire à Gênes émanait d’ordres officiels, ils me libéreront et me réhabiliteront.”

 

“Vous êtes toujours si sûr de tout…” Murmura Arno d’un ton presque admiratif.

 

“Cela, Arno…” Dit Napoléon en se tournant vers lui et en s’approchant encore un peu. “Vient du fait que je ne laisse pas de place au hasard.”

 

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage d’Arno et laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa joue, sa mâchoire et son cou avant de venir balayer une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule.

 

“Je me donne les moyens d’accomplir tout ce que je désire.”

 

Avec un dernier sourire, il fit demi-tour et retourna à ses papiers. L’Assassin avala sa salive, l’observa un instant, pensif, puis se remit à la fenêtre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _Très cher Arno,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Je n’ai pas pour habitude de me répéter, et je suis désolé de devoir_
> 
> _te parler avec des termes si directs, mais permets-moi de te présenter une nouvelle fois mes condoléances à propos de la mort d’Élise. Je ne suis point sans savoir que tu en souffres encore. Il n'est, à mon avis, aucune sorte de sensation qui soit plus vive que celle de la douleur, comme je l’ai moi-même écrit dans_ Justine _, mais_
> 
> _je crois que peu de choses sont inamovibles en ce bas monde._
> 
> _Alors si tu venais à désirer une conversation pour alléger une once de ton fardeau, je t’offre_
> 
> _ma présence, sans aucun sous-entendu, évidemment._
> 
> _Saches que je me ferais un plaisir de te recevoir dans un endroit plus commode que la Cour des Miracles, car il m’a semblé que voir nombre d’hommes et de femmes à demi-nus_
> 
> _aller et venir entre ces murs ne t’a guère plu. J’aurais préféré, puisque l’endroit se prête fort bien à mes jeux et qu’il m’aurait été d’une simplicité effarante de glisser une main sur_
> 
> _tes reins pour badiner un peu, mais je crains qu’en ce geste seule la répulsion puisse_
> 
> _te faire frémir._
> 
> _Un corps aussi agile que le tien saurait bien sûr m’en empêcher, mais n’est-ce donc pas cet interdit, le plus_
> 
> _exquis ? Je ne me lasserai peut-être jamais de braver un caractère aussi sévère_
> 
> _que le tien, mon bel Arno._
> 
> _Cependant, je suis intimement convaincu que ton esprit_
> 
> _ne mérite rien de moins que l’apaisement qu’il connaissait auparavant et_
> 
> _la douceur que Mademoiselle de la Serre t’apportait. Je te souhaite de retrouver l’un comme l’autre et j’attends impatiemment ta réponse. Je crois savoir que tu n’es pas du genre à suivre les recommandations que l’on te donne, mais c’est là l’unique forme de réconfort_
> 
> _que je saurais te procurer._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bien à toi,_
> 
> _De Sade_

 

Napoléon relut la lettre, incrédule, et un grognement lui échappa. Comment ce dépravé de Marquis de Sade osait-il envoyer ce genre de courrier à Arno ? Il posa le papier sur son bureau et se leva machinalement, ses pas l’entrainant à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce.

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il ouvrait la correspondance de l’Assassin: il n’avait pas grand chose à faire, enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Son temps se répartissait entre les discussions peu fécondes avec son hôte et sa fille, celles, hautement plus stimulantes, avec Arno, l’étude de l’Italie sur les diverses cartes dont il disposait et dans lesquelles il se pouvait se perdre des heures à analyser les routes pour le Piémont, La Lombardie ou le Frioul et enfin, la lecture. Arno n’avait rien contre le fait qu’il ouvre et lise les lettres qui lui étaient destinées, il en était même plutôt aise, puisque cela lui épargnait la besogne, et il s’agissait pour Napoléon d’une distraction supplémentaire. Mais cette lettre était bien différente.

 

Il la reprit, la relut encore et la froissa presque de rage. Cette lettre était un affront. Il ignorait si de Sade était au courant qu’Arno se trouvait à Nice avec lui et il s’en fichait: il était inadmissible que ce dégénéré lui fasses des avances aussi claires sous son nez. Si l’Assassin ne souhaitait pas mettre un terme à sa petite mascarade, Napoléon était déjà décidé à le faire pour lui.

 

Après une quinzaine de minutes à avoir regardé sa montre toutes les vingt secondes tant il était furieux, il entendit enfin la porte de la maison s’ouvrir. Les pas dans l’escalier lui indiquèrent qu’Arno arrivait et il se força à s’arrêter de tourner dans la pièce comme un lion en cage

 

“J’ai fait au plus vite, j’espère que…” La voix d’Arno s’éteignit quand il leva les yeux et qu’il vit l’expression contrariée de Bonaparte. “Que se passe-t-il ?”

 

“Je peux savoir ce que vous avez à dire là-dessus ?” Rétorqua Napoléon en pointant la lettre.

 

“De qui vient ce pli ?”

 

“Je vous en prie, lisez-le.” Dit-il en se remettant à faire les cents pas.

 

Arno fronça les sourcils et abaissa sa capuche avant de se saisir de la feuille de papier. Il la lut deux fois et secoua légèrement la tête en signe d’incompréhension. Napoléon ne pouvait quand même pas être dans cet état simplement parce que Sade en était l’expéditeur.

 

“Quelque chose vous dérange dans cette lettre ?”

 

“Ne l’avez-vous donc pas lue ?”

 

“Ce ne sont là rien de plus que les habituelles paroles du Marquis. Il a toujours eu ce penchant pour la séduction, cela ne me surprend pas et vous ne devriez pas vous emporter pour si peu.”

 

“Donnez-la moi.” Bonaparte était à deux doigts de déchirer la feuille, mais il en avait encore besoin. “Je me permets de vous relire le début de ces phrases qui ont une arabesque exagérée à leur première lettre.”

 

Il s’arrêta devant Arno et lut distinctement.

 

“Je n’ai pas pour habitude de te parler avec des termes si directs, mais je crois que peu de choses sont inamovibles en ce bas monde. Alors, si tu venais à désirer ma présence, sache que je me ferais un plaisir de…”

 

Il s’interrompit et serra sa main libre en un poing. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui écrire ces mots ? Il avala sa salive et reprit.

 

“Sache que je me ferais un plaisir d’aller et venir entre tes reins pour te faire frémir. Un corps aussi exquis que le tien ne mérite rien de moins que la douceur que je saurais te procurer.”

 

Il froissa le papier et le jeta au sol avant de regarder Arno droit dans les yeux.

 

“Sont-ce donc là les belles paroles que le Marquis de Sade vous conte quand vous vous rendez dans son taudis ? N’a-t-il pas assez de débauchés autour de lui pour qu’il vous envoie _ce genre_ de lettre ?”

 

“Bonaparte ne soye-”

 

“J’irai moi-même empaler cet ignoble galapiat sur mon épée et nous verrons alors s’il apprécie l’attention !”

 

“Je ne crois pas qu’il soit nécessaire d’en venir aux armes.” Arno eut un sourire amusé.

 

“Vous croyez peu de choses, mon ami, et pourtant les voilà.” Il repartit dans l’autre sens en fulminant.

 

“Je vous en prie.” Arno se leva. Certes, les propos de Sade étaient au-delà de ce qu’il avait imaginé -et il aurait à lui en toucher deux mots quand il rentrerait à Paris- mais ils ne restaient que des propos.

 

“Je n’ai pas l’intention de rencontrer le Marquis avant un certain temps, alors ne soyez pas jaloux.” Rit-il.

 

“Jaloux ?” Napoléon cracha le mot en se retournant vers lui. “Pensez-vous que j’ai quoi que ce soit à envier à cette parodie d’homme ?”

 

“Vous enviez la relation que j’ai avec lui.” Le sourire d’Arno s’agrandit.

 

“Vous n’entretenez aucune relation avec lui.”

 

“Pourtant vous vous êtes pris d’un désir de violence assez intense envers lui pour quelques simples mots.” Il fit quelques pas vers le militaire. “Mais je suppose que c’est dû au fait qu’il me fasse plus d’avances que vous.”

 

“Il vous fait ces avances car il n’a aucune considération pour vos sentiments.”

 

Arno s’arrêta non loin de lui et secoua la tête au comique de la situation. Il attendit que le général soit en face de lui pour lever un sourcil inquisiteur. “En avez-vous plus que lui ?”

 

Il eut presque un mouvement de recul quand Napoléon s’empara de son visage et l’embrassa brutalement, et il eut à peine le temps de le lui rendre que Bonaparte se séparait déjà de lui.

 

“Vous m’a-” Grogna-t-il avant de s’interrompre brusquement, et il s’éclaircit la gorge en se détournant d’Arno. Qu’allait-il dire, au juste ? Qu’il lui _appartenait_ ? Il marmonna quelque chose que l’Assassin ne comprit pas et se remit à tourner dans la pièce, cette fois-ci d’un pas bien moins lourd.

 

“Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce dépravé.” Maugréa-t-il.

 

Un large sourire étira les lèvres d’Arno à ces paroles. “Fort bien.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ne vous l’avais-je pas dit ?” Commença Napoléon avec un air hautement satisfait tandis qu’il détachait son col noir.

 

“Que disait le communiqué ?”

 

“Les représentants du peuple n’ont rien trouvé qui puisse justifier les soupçons conçus à mon égard.” Il défit sa cravate blanche, ouvrit et retira sa veste et continua.

 

“Ils ont aussi ajouté que mes connaissances militaires et locales étaient indispensables.”

 

Il eut un rire à la limite du mépris et il s’arrêta une seconde pour observer Arno: il venait de retirer sa chemise et Napoléon repensa soudainement au passé. Combien de fois n’avait-il pas glissé ses mains sur chaque parcelle de son torse et de son dos ?

 

“Et Saliceti ?”

 

Sa voix le tira de ses rêveries.

 

“A Paris. Il est allé quémander des faveurs chez Barras.”

 

Maintenant complètement nu, il se glissa dans la baignoire que la femme de service avait rempli d’eau chaude un peu plus tôt. Elle l’avait regardé curieusement quand il lui avait demandé de mettre moitié moins d’eau qu’à l’accoutumée, mais elle s’était exécutée sans rien dire.

 

Arno, qui venait de finir de se déshabiller aussi, éclata de rire en enjambant le rebord du baquet. Il s’assit dans l’eau en face de Napoléon et fut incapable de retenir un second rire.

 

“Qu’y a-t-il de si drôle ?” Rétorqua le militaire en haussant les sourcils.

 

Au lieu de répondre, l’Assassin posa une main sur la nuque de Bonaparte et l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. De l’autre il saisit le chapeau qui trônait toujours sur son crâne et rigola contre ses lèvres.

 

“Je ne savais pas que tu te baignais avec ton bicorne.”

 

Napoléon lui sourit et secoua la tête en prenant le couvre-chef et en le laissant tomber par terre sans plus de façons.

 

“Tu es distrayant.”

 

Arno se lécha les lèvres et les rappuya contre celles du Corse, qui, cette fois-ci, ne protesta pas une seule seconde avant de lui rendre son baiser.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre~


End file.
